Blame It On The Night
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: Out of the collective concern of all her current friends, Natsuki decides to shadow Mai to find out why she has been coming home late at night for the past few months. Post-Carnival Post-Fuuka MaixNatsuki Twoshot at the least
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I admit this was finished for the most part for the last two or three weeks and the fact that I didn't use the song originally planned for this chapter. But this will be around a 2-3 chapter fic, so I'll probably use it in the next one. The song I used in this chapter is Sex Bomb by Tom Jones (look up the Mousse T version 3), probably cliche but who the hell cares.**

**Don't own Mai-HiME, so go get sodomized in hell**

* * *

**Blame it on the Night**

**Chapter 1  
**

A cold breeze blew through the city as Mai strolled along the dimly lit street with her eyes fixed to the ground. Sighing to herself, she stopped at the corner of an intersection seemingly looking for nothing in particular as she waited for the impeding traffic to slow to a halt. The former HiME currently wore a miniskirt accompanied by a red sleeveless shirt and fingerless gloves. A slight chill throughout her body her wondering about her choice of attire despite it being the latter half of the summer season. Hearing the collective sound of footsteps around her, Mai resumed her movements without another thought as she walked across the street, ignoring the collectives of drunks and other individuals who would be deemed of questionable character lurking within the alleys familiar to one who could actually sympathize with the fairly _unique _plight she once had.

Coincidentally, that same person introduced her to what is now her destination and one of her few sources of enjoyment. It made her remember what an excessive amount of free time could do to a hobbyless person, like she once was after her graduation from Fuuka. How she remembered the staggering amount of input her many acquaintances gave her, ranging from what she considered normal to little more than what she considered strange or insane. Just as insane as the violent tune that was interfering with her current train of thought, not knowing or caring about where it came from she sprinted away from the source before any semblance of a headache could form on her night out on the luminous town alone. Far be it that she could actually have some sort of fun without something trying to get in her way intentional or not.

Suddenly stopping mid-stride at the very place of refuge Mai sought, she heard yet another, yet far less annoying sound from inside before dismissing it as yet another thing usually associated with a karaoke bar. Opening the door, a drunken and energetic high school student danced on the stage complete with microphone in hand reciting a chorus of the word "bang" for several lines before breaking into actual song once again as she walked up to the bar and took her place on one of the stools...

Natsuki sighed to herself while she made use of her newfound time by tuning up various parts of her motorcycle at a parking lot. "_Why do I have to be the one to do this? It's not my fault she started coming back late every night drunk." _pondered the navy haired woman as she inspected the inner workings of her transport. Turning her head to the side, Natsuki eyed a certain redhead crossing the street towards the downtown section of the city wearing an outfit she hadn't seen her friend wearing in recent times. _"It might not be so boring after all..." _

Mounting her motorcycle, she patiently tailed Mai as time went on and the sky slowly darkened with some difficulty due to tailing a person on foot with a vehicle of sorts. Pondering to herself about what Mai could be doing in an area that doesn't seem like it would fit her sort of interests unless she decided to suddenly take advice from others on how to have fun. If that was the case, she couldn't help but wonder if Mai had stared using drugs out of sheer boredom to make this kind of decision. Aside from this, she could not conjure any other explanation to even begin explaining why someone like Mai began drinking in the first place. The sound of loud and heavy music snapping Natsuki out of her train of thought, she lazily gazed at her surroundings, noticing a certain redhead sprinting down the sidewalk with her hands firmly planted on her ears.

"_No wonder, whoever is playing that noise are so off-key. I'm about to have a migraine just listening to it."_

As the color of the traffic light changed, her emerald eyes followed the redheaded woman short path of travel into what seemed to be a karaoke bar. Chuckling softly to herself before hearing the horn of the car behind her, she sped off towards the nearest parking spot.....

Letting herself through the door, Natsuki looked at at her slightly dim environment looking for Mai before she had to hear her friend sing on stage in her possibly intoxicated oblivion whilst in the likely outcome of being ogled at by many of the unsavory types of people in this time of night as she were a porcelain doll waiting to be trapped inside a display case. After searching half of the deceptively large bar, the blunette sat at a nearby table blankly staring at the wall, hoping the soreness of her feet would suddenly vanish in all sensory aspects. Spotting a bucket filled with peanuts, Natsuki took a handful out of the bucket and placed them in front of her. Slowly the current song faded and the person on stage hastily headed towards the door pulling out a cigarette from his pack.

Finding the various liquor bottles the only thing of interest currently, Mai blankly gazed into the long necked denizens of the bar's wall, slowly sipping away at her iced drink. Kicking the leg of the barstool she currently sat on, the seat spun halfway around before quickly slowing to a stop. Catching a glimpse of a familiar head of azure eating her share of peanuts at a table on the other side of the room. Smiling to herself, Mai took the wireless microphone from the counter and made her way towards the small stage with a confident air. Preparing her choice of song, she took a small glimpse of a currently mortified Natsuki before winking at her, eliciting a not so wonderful reaction from her. Hearing the track start up, she tapped her foot to the beat of the electronic drum...

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

As the line of electronic beats and trumpet started Mai pointed at the azure haired woman, timing it with the first line of lyrics.

_Spy on me baby, use satellite_

_Infrared to see me move through the night_

_Aim gonna fire, shoot me right_

_I'm going to like the way you fight_

_Now you found the secret code I use _

_to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I cant deny or lie cause you're the only to make me fly_

_you're a sex bomb sex bomb _

_you're a sex bomb_

_and baby you can turn me on_

As the song progressed, Natsuki's face slowly progressed to change to shade of red she previously hadn't known despite all of Shizuru's attempts at seduction the few years that preceded this night. Yet, she could not bring herself to get up and walk away as Mai gradually made her way to Natsuki's table and sat next to her.

_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)  
This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
Lovestruck holding you tight._

_Make me explode although you know  
the route to go to sex me slow  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
who say that you are not all that.  
_

Wondering when the song would end, Natsuki was suddenly subjected to a close view of Mai's chest before the inebriated woman leaned back and set her eyes to the azure haired girl once again. The heat in her face rose to a previously inconceivable level as her friend now predator continued her drunken advances...

_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on. _

_You can give me more and more counting up the score  
You can turn me upside down and inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
_

_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to be turned on_

_Sexbomb Sexbomb you're my Sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on._

Right as the final lines were said, Mai laid the hardest kiss she could muster on Natsuki's lips, to the delight of those around. Once she got off of Natsuki's lap, Mai felt a hand form a tight grip on her wrist before she was pulled out of the establishment by the target of her desire....

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you that want me dead, tough balls /jk.** Anyway here's the second chapter you've mildly been waiting for since there are superior writers out who write this underrated material (aka better than I am). Let's just say my progress with this chapter was rather spotty and like always; I'm running on an empty tank (Three cheers for masochism :o). Now I must go fail less at everything and come out with a third chapter at the same time

* * *

**Blame it on the Night**

**Chapter 2**

Natsuki hurriedly walked across the the parking lot with the intoxicated Mai in tow with a deep blush on her face. The azure haired girl took a quick glance at the starless sky and let out a sigh as she wondered what time of night it currently was. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her right arm, Natsuki's head quickly turned to her right, resulting in an audible cracking sound coming from her neck.

"Natsuki, are you..."

"I'm fine, let's just get you home already." Natsuki replied, cutting Mai off

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" said Mai as she poked the other girl's chest with each word that came from her lips.

"Mai, I'm not letting go back by yourself when it's this late"

"At least let me spend the night at your place!" The orange haired girl shot back, eliciting the same blush that Natsuki had during Mai's "performance" not long before. Quickly snapping out of her embarrassment, Natsuki glared at the fiery haired girl only to have her mindlessly set a hand on her face.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't glare like that. I wouldn't want that cute face of yours to get wrinkles this early in your life." She sweetly chided before punctuating her statement with a wink.

"Let's just get out of here before someone sees us like this." replied the Azure headed girl in yet another fit of embarrassment.

The two girls mounted Natsuki's motorcycle before riding off into the street.

'_This is going to be a long ride...' _Natsuki thought to herself as Mai pressed her chest against Natsuki's back.

Stopping at an intersection, years seemed to pass by like seconds as she felt every inch of her passenger's movement. Just like how she was feeling Mai tighten her embrace now that they weren't moving, even more so she could feel the shorter girl's massive breasts more than before; as if she needed a reminder of how large they were. The slight movements of Mai's head nuzzling her back were distracting to say the least now that she could afford to notice. The slowly and agonizing wait undoubtedly affecting her as time went on, at least she couldn't complain about it being chilly. Flashes of memory surfaced as Natsuki remembered what Mai was wearing at the present time, she wondered if the ride over to her house and the alcohol in her body would be enough to compromise her health. As if to snap her out of train of thought, the traffic light changed colors. Speeding across the intersection, Natsuki nearly wished that she had run the red light when she realized her mind decided to keep registering the sensations Mai's highly distracting chest pressing against her. It had taken every bit of self control she had to keep herself from getting distracted enough to lose control of her motorcycle. Her earlier thought could not have been more seemingly correct as she kept staring into the road, gazing at nothing more than unoccupied asphalt and a seemingly endless pattern of white lines emerging from the dark shadows of the night. Coming across yet another red light, the bike slowed to a stop once again.

"Huh, Natsuki?" Mai spoke in a far more coherent voice. "Did I sleep for a bit?"

Giggling to herself, Natsuki looked back at her passenger with a puzzled face. "Seemed like you were about to, how are you feeling?"

"Cold and still mostly drunk, you?" Mai sweetly replied

"Why are you asking?" sighed the azure headed woman

Mai giggled lightly at Natsuki's response before looking at the surrounding scenery...

"Where are we?" Mai questioned

"On the quickest way back to my place. Although I've never been to this part of town, who the hell gave you the idea to come all the way out here?"

"Blame Nao for taking pity on me."Mai muttered

Natsuki sighed as she recalled the important detail of Nao having moved in with Mai four months prior to tonight. She could have sworn that her mind was being selective at this current point in time, seeing as she vowed never to forget the laughter that particular event brought her.

"An even bigger reason to be worry about you if Nao was the one who told you about this place; We're not exactly HiME anymore." Natsuki sighed

"Why did you follow me anyway! It's not like you're a fan of karaoke or drinking for that matter." Mai inquired

"Why in the hell would you take up drinking the first place?"

The redhead muttered something inaudible to Natsuki's ears, further irritating her. "Say that again... I couldn't hear you."

"I was bored, I started because I was bored; are you happy now!"

Natsuki let out a surprised gasp, she honestly thought her dearest friend would have a more... depressing reason to take up such a habit.

"Disappointed?" Mai asked

"If it's anything I'm feeling right now, it's relief. I honestly thought you were just moping about something."

Mai giggled at Natsuki's response for an unknown reason. "You're so cute worrying about me like that. It couldn't be that you're...one of those...what do those people call them; Tsunderes?"

"Do I look like an Otaku to you!"

Letting out another giggle, Mai patted Natsuki's back. "Please don't take that seriously, I know you already put that behind you."

Natsuki becoming more and more irritated with every minute that passed, she briefly wondered if Mai had somehow gained the trait of annoying someone solely for her own amusement through the alcohol. She felt a hand creep towards her waist, feeling the urge to slap it away...

'She's getting way too friendly...' Natsuki thought as Mai pulled her in."When this is over, remind me to never to take you to anywhere that serves alcohol."

"Don't be so tense, Natsuki. If you haven't noticed, the light's green." She chided

Looking upwards, Natsuki found that the light was indeed green and sped past the intersection as she somehow became completely accustomed to Mai's warmth...

After passing through four intersections and encountering a moderate rain along the way, they had finally arrived on the doorstep of Natsuki's apartment. Unlocking the door, the two women let themselves in as Natsuki grew tense from mere habit. Picking up on her reaction, a small smirk formed on Mai's face. Settling herself, Mai sat on a couch where Natsuki lay as she attempted to stifle her expression of unease. Placing Natsuki's feet on her lap, she slowly massaged her as she watched Natsuki's expression from the corner of her eye. Spotting an odd combination of relief, embarrassment, and utter confusion; the redhead continued as Natsuki seemingly gave in. However, Natsuki's relief was short lived as she felt the weight of Mai's chest on hers and a hand pinning her wrists. In an instant, memories of what had transpired earlier flashed through her mind leading to one thought before her mind was overwhelmed by pleasure...

"_Next time I see Yuuki, I'll beat her into..."_

She awoke to indescribable pain filling her head and the unforgiving rays of sunlight glaring through the apartment's window. Opening her eyes to nothing more than a squint, she looked around the seemingly unfamiliar scenery from the minimal comforts of the very floor she laid on. Her eyes shot open the moment a speck of Azure came into the corner of her vision. Now observing in greater detail, to her added agony; Mai noticed the tangled bedsheets and various articles of clothing littered on top of their bodies barely covering them. With the other girl now stirring into consciousness, Mai could only brace herself for the worst hangover yet...

TBC


End file.
